Journeys:  Ranma's Adventures in the Multiverse
by mtg2192
Summary: Happosai gains possession of a powerful Transdimensional object, and everybody's life is about to change drastically, especially Ranma's...
1. SERIES PROLOGUE

Journeys: Ranma's Adventure Through the Multiverse 

Prologue

By MTG2192

Ranma Saotome, avatar of Chaos for the Neriman area, was enjoying what to most people would have been called a normal day.

This is how Ranma knew something was going on. Ranma hadn't had a normal day for as long as he could remember: Something always seemed to go wrong.

What's more, he hadn't been malletted that day.

The world was coming to an end.

Or so Ranma thought.

In fact, what was about to happen would probably cause Ranma to leave this Universe. At this time, Ranma knew nothing about hypothetical physics and mathematics, nor did he know a thing about transdimensional theory.

He was about to get educated.

As I was saying, it was a normal day in Nerima. The contradictions run wild, I know.

Akane had finally gotten a clue as to how to treat her fiancé. Ranma, to his delight, hadn't been malletted since last Sunday (and today was Saturday). He had also remembered to keep his foot out of his mouth.

Could the two be related?

Nah.

No, today was not easily described, and, though Ranma enjoyed it, it was quite boring.

Happosai was coming.

He had finally found a way to get rid of Ranma, his most unfaithful and rebellious student. He had found the transdimensional lock (hey, with magic mirrors, cursed training grounds, haunted bells, cursed dolls, what is wrong with a magical lock?). What's more, he also had the key, of which there were only two in the multiverse.

Now one may ask what is so important about a lock.

This lock is important because it is unique throughout the multiverse, and it locks you out of your home universe. Happosai was going to send Ranma to a different Universe, and because the key was on the other side of the multiverse, Ranma would have to travel all over existence to find it. Happosai thought that Ranma would in fact, die before he could reach the key.

Happosai made one fatal flaw, however. He forgot to check Ranma's heritage. Ranma was special because he was chosen by Chaos and Mischief to be an avatar. Not only that, but an immortal avatar. Ranma's mother was a full-blooded Juraian, descended from Yosho, yet altered to be full blooded by Washu.

Also, Genma was never Ranma's father.

Ranma's father, in fact, was a mischievous Half Demon/Half God who was, to Asgard, a free agent whose services were offered to the highest bidder, be it Asgard, Niflheim, or Midgard.

Also, his father, whose name was Chaos (which is a neutral force, neither good nor evil) had a thing for red-headed Juraians. Thus Ranma was born.

**AN: The multiverse shares a single Asgard and a single Niflheim. Being divine and demonic entities, their influence spreads across the planes.**

Ranma was also genetically engineered by Washu (the greatest scientist in not only the universe, but also the multiverse [even better than her counterparts) to be able to absorb the DNA and characteristics of other species at will (could this be the way he masters the Nekoken?)

Happosai, had noticed Ranma on the roof, pointed the lock at him, and "poof," Ranma and the lock were gone.

AN: Yes, I know this is quite short, but it is merely the prologue. I promise that this will not be the length of the chapters.

Yes, I know, it is quite like _Path of Chaos_, and that is where I got the idea of multiverse travel. Don't worry, though it will definitely be different from Path of Chaos. Different experiences, different people, etc. I think, actually, that my first universe will not be an anime at all, but rather "a long time ago, in a galaxy far away…"


	2. ARC I PROLOGUE: Ranma

Journeys: Ranma's Adventure Through the Multiverse

Chapter 1

By MTG2192

DISCLAIMER: Ranma ½, Star Wars, Tenchi Muyo, Ah My Goddess, and all other Series do not belong to me legally (although I do own the first volume of Ranma and all of the Star Wars Movies), nor do their characters and associated objects. Also, you fanfiction authors who see ideas flowing into my story from yours, I did not mean to, I have just read a lot of fanfiction, and some may accidentally run in and mix with my ideas. Complaints are not tolerated, but criticism is, so if I mess up and use your ideas, tell me so that I can change it in the future. Also, don't sue me, since I don't have any money to offer, nor do I really have much of a job.

A long time ago,  
in a galaxy far away…

**Cue Star Wars Opening Theme**

_AN: I noticed your comments on my other fic, and I completely see where you are coming from. Don't worry, I won't ever post a songfic again, and I took that one down._

_This will not be a Ranma/Akane Fiction. I personally believe that Akane is a spoiled, childish brat, and I do not support a union between her and Ranma. Sorry to disappoint all of you RA fans, but I'm just not into that stuff. _

_I know that this subject is rather cliché, especially the Juraian Ranma descended from Yosho on his mother's side, but bear with me, I'm trying to be original in a highly used idea. Thank you to Vilkath, your review is very helpful, and I will heed your words. Please, if you review, tell me what to change, how to do better, what is too clichéd, etc. I hate reviews that just say that my writing sucks. If my writing is so horrible, help me make it better. Negative reviewers are __**not **__welcome if they insult instead of criticize (the difference is that criticism improves, while insulting hurts)._

_Keep in mind the fact that Ranma has no idea about his/ heritage yet, and probably won't learn much about it immediately. His heritage will help him immensely, but he is not going to learn about it this chapter. Sorry to disappoint some of you, but Washu will not be truly introduced until probably chapter two or three. Even though Washu is 20000 years old, she is still not old enough to have existed at the time of Star Wars, and thus is not in the chapter._

_For this first section, It will be a Ranma/Star Wars combo with a little bit of Tenchi sprinkled in (his Juraian blood will help his already inborn powers with ki, known as the force in this world), also with a little AMG added to give some flavor. And NO: Ranma will not ascend to Godhood in this fiction, although he does have something similar to immortality (Juraian Blood). There will be NO DBZ cross or SLAYERS cross in this story, at least until I have read and/or watched either enough to get familiar with them (which I will not do unless opportunity strikes)._

_Finally, I will __**NOT**__ cure Ranma's curse. Without it, he would be completely OOC. A Ranma without a curse is like an Akane without a Mallet or an Ukyo without a spatula. It does not happen. _

(Nifty way to do an AN too, isn't it)

_NOW: on with the show…_

Ranma wasn't actually very amazed at what had happened.

It wasn't the first time he had seen or felt a magical object

being used, and sure wasn't the first time it had happened to him.

No, Ranma Saotome was not amazed at, or even fazed by

the magic. He was in deep thought though. First of all,

why a lock? Why not an amulet, or a ring, or even a spoon?

Why was it a lock? Ranma noticed the symbolism of the lock

(he needed to find the key on the other side of the multiverse),

but it still didn't explain why it had to be a lock.

Realizing that he wouldn't get an answer to this question any

time soon, he decided to ponder other things. For example:

What is this intense feeling I am feeling going through this

portal? And why is there a colorful light show? Why

couldn't it be a dull lightshow? And once again, Ranma

could not, with his limited knowledge, explain these parts

of his life. He would have to ask somebody in the world

he was going to.

Deciding that he couldn't explain most of what was

happening to him, he decided to enjoy the experience. The

light show was quite interesting, it had shadows, almost

solid representations of things he had experience. Also,

there was an odd music, which seemed like notes being

played without a melody. It was very soothing, and Ranma

enjoyed it. (I got this idea from the teen series Pendragon,

which is not really that bad. In fact, I would recommend it.

It is not a manga or anime, but it has multiverse written all

over it. What I just described is the sensation of the flume,

the portal between worlds. This is most likely the only thing

I will take from that series, but who knows?)

Then there was water.

Now remember, although for most people water would be a

soothing experience, especially in the oddly warm temperature

of the portal, Ranma's worst enemy is water. And, being a

water magnet, any water around could not miss him. So, as

is logical because of the close proximity of the water, as well

as because of the temperature of the water, Ranma switched

genders to female. This is not new for him, since he had

experienced it many times. But what was new was how

it felt. Never, in her female form, had Ranma-chan ever

felt so good. Unnatural, yes, all the time, but never good.

As a matter of fact, she felt so good, she wasn't sure she

wanted to change into her male form (Using feminine

pronouns when Ranma-chan is female, Masculine

pronouns when Ranma is male).

Of course, this uncertainty was hardly welcome in

Ranma-chan's chauvinistic brain (which is quite

comical, especially considering the curse), but for

the first time, Ranma considered the possibility that

being female was not worse than being male. Now

Ranma was never stupid. Her odd ideals and thoughts

about things were beaten into her (sometimes quite

literally, like the nekoken and his fear of cats). One

of these ideals was that a real man talks slang.

Genma, who believed this, of course, was always a

stupid one. Genma called everything that was not

related to the martial arts girly. Ranma-chan had

gone along with this for so long. Only in the past

year or so had she begun to wonder if he was wrong.

Ranma-chan also wondered what is wrong with something

being girly. She had never thought about this before. She

automatically condemned fifty percent of the population

because of the fact that they were girls. She had finally

seen a ray of light.

Ranma-chan was actually enjoying her time as a girl.

Sure, she would never admit it to anybody, but she

enjoyed the bodily sensations of being female quite

a bit more than the ones of being male. If she hadn't,

she would have gotten hot water much quicker in all

circumstances, and she would never have agreed to

some of the odd martial arts challenges she had received.

Her chauvinistic mindset was starting to crack.

But she digresses. Back to the story.

Just as she reached these revelations, the light show and

the sensation abruptly stopped. She found herself standing

in the desert, near what seemed to be a domed building, a

home of some sort. It was, in fact, a moisture farm,

common on the planet Tatooine, which she was unknowingly on.

For some reason, she was dehydrated. She was dizzy and she

decided to walk towards the odd building. As it was a

building, she decided to see if they had any water. She

also noticed that she was completely and totally dry, for

the climate had already evaporated the water on her.

By the time she got to the building, she was hunched over.

She knocked on the door, hoping desperately that somebody

was home. She was weakening, and quickly. She was not

used to this atmosphere, and her petite body would always

become dehydrated quicker than her male body.

By the time the door opened, she collapsed.

ooo)O(00)O(ooo

The transport…

The two droids were on a diplomatic ship just above Tatooine.

The mission was going well, since the information they were

carting would make it to the rebellion headquarters in no time.

Suddenly, there was turbulence.

Now to most people on earth, this experience could be equated

to that of turbulence in a commercial jetliner. This turbulence,

though somewhat scary, is routine, and it is easily fixed. No

harm done.

One must remember that the people and droids here are not

on a jetliner, but are on a spacecraft. Turbulence on a

spacecraft can mean many things if you are in the vacuum

of space. Needless to say, none of these things are good.

In this case, it means that the ship has been attacked.

The people on the ship did not know this, however,

and passed the turbulence off as a meteor.

This mistake would be the death of most of them. They

were being boarded.

_Cue Empire Theme Song_

Leia knew what was happening. She took R2D2, her

faithful droid, and gave him a message to be sent into

the atmosphere of Tatooine.

"…Help me, Obi Wan Kenobi, You're my only hope."

It finished. Her other faithful Droid, C3PO, heard this

final part and wondered what was going on. 3PO followed

R2 and the two took off in an escape pod, even after 3PO's

repeated attempts to avoid it.

ooo)O(00)O(ooo

On Tatooine…

"I'll get it!" Luke Skywalker called out. 'Hmm… I wonder

who it could be? We don't get many visitors all the way out

here on a moisture farm…'

He opened the door. Just as he did so, she fell into his arms.

She was dehydrated, and she had fainted, he could tell. He

knew the signs, since such knowledge was often required

on a moisture farm. He wasn't that surprised, either. She

seemed a little too small to be from this planet. Also, she

was clearly Japanese (which he didn't know to be Japanese

due to the fact that earth was galaxies away).

He realized that this was not relevant at this time. She needed

help, and she needed it now. He took her inside.

She was far too petite to survive the climate here. Barely 5' 1",

she could never hold enough moisture to keep herself hydrated here.

"Uncle, Aunt!" Luke called. "I need you guys, quick!"

His Uncle and Aunt came. "What's all the ruckus about, what's

so important you need us here?"

Then they noticed what he was carrying in his arms. He was

carrying a petite, very dehydrated, unconscious girl.

"Oh My… Get her some water, quickly!" His aunt said.

They all worked together and laid her on the couch to rest.

Luke sat in there to watch her.

He admired her body. She was a short, busty red head with

seemingly perfect proportions. She also seemed to be his age.

Then he heard a soft moan, almost sensual, come from the girl.

She was waking up.

"W-Where am I?" She said softly, her soothing soprano

voice enhancing the situation. "What's your name?" She

noticed that she was only able to muster a soft voice, small

and weak, just as she felt for the first time in a long time.

"You're on the planet Tatooine, and my name's Luke. Luke

Skywalker. The real question is who are you? And why

have you come to my home?"

AN: If you complain about how common tongue in Star

Wars is English, remember that in Ranma ½, Ranma travels

a great deal before he finally settles in Nerima. Is it too

much to think that he may have visited England and learned

English? It would also explain how he was able to pass

Hinako's class by sleeping the whole time.

"I'm Ranma. Ranma Saotome… sorry about this…"

Ranma-chan said, using the classic Ranma Saotome greeting.

"I… well… I kinda switched universes, I think, but I'm not

quite sure. As for why I came to your home, well, it was

the only place around. And… can I have some water?"

To this question, Luke chuckled. 'Of course she wants

water, she just fainted from dehydration at my doorstep,'

he thought. "Sure, I'll be happy to bring you some water."

ooo)O(00)O(ooo

On the transport…

Darth Vader had boarded the ship.

His Commander had explained that the ship carried some

important rebel information. As the governor for this

section of the galaxy, it was important for him, an

interplanetary VIP, to "keep the peace," no matter how

tyrannical he had to be to do so. This the emperor had

decreed. There was a time when he would never do this.

He was Anakin Skywalker, prodigal Jedi out to fight for

what was right. That time had passed. He was now the

second in command among the intergalactic empire and

the Sith.

This mission was "diplomatic."

In other words, the idea was to board the ship and ask for

the information. If the people agreed, he would let them

live (but of course take the higher ranking ones). If the

people disagreed… well… then the fun would begin. He

would take the information by force.

If he failed (which had never happened before) he would

hunt them to the ends of the galaxy. This the emperor

had also decreed. Long ago Darth Vader had stopped

questioning the decrees. Long ago he had become callous.

It was around this time that he felt a disturbance in the force.

Not a disturbance created by an action, but it felt more like

somebody… or something… that was highly powerful in the

force had just entered the universe. He shrugged it off, thinking

that it would be irrelevant.

Boy, was he wrong.

Anyways, this "diplomatic" mission was not going according to

plan. He thought it was a routine inspection at first, but there

was something different. The people on the ship appeared to

be resisting the inspection.

Now in the earlier period of the empire, the inspections were

often resisted: the inspectees did not know what would happen

to them.

Darth Vader knew that this had something to do with the rebels.

The band of outlaws had been evading his grasp for years.

They were little more than a nuisance to him, but he knew that,

with the right support, a nuisance could become deadly. He had

witnessed it so very many times.

He knew, by the reports, that the princess of Alderon, Leia, was

on this ship. He decided to search the ship for her. He sent some

storm troopers to do so.

Darth Vader actually wasn't heartless. He had merely learned

that feelings could screw up life. He had lost his wife, his love,

long ago and he would not allow himself to come close to

anybody again, especially since it was his own actions that killed

her. He was actually on a quest to revive her, to restore the old

Sith arts of immortality and rebirth. That was why he followed

such a forsaken path. He had, however, grown callous about

killing. Human life was no longer important to him, other than

the life of his love. He was hardly human anymore anyways.

He still questioned the ideas of the Emperor, he still hesitated

to act when he could endanger a great many people, but the

hesitation was barely there any more. He had lost nearly all

the humanity he had and had become a cold, callous dictator,

willing to make sacrifices for greater power.

He hated himself. But there was no going back.

ooo)O(00)O(ooo

Leia had almost made it. But in the final minutes, she had

been caught by the storm troopers. She tried to fight her way

out, but it was to now avail. She knew she was important,

and that they would not kill her, but that was what worried her.

What would they do to get her to speak? She honestly did not know.

And she didn't want to find out.

She was glad the droids had managed to escape. She only hoped

that they would not be discovered. But she couldn't be sure, not

for the time being. Then, she found her way to not so blissful

unconsciousness.

ooo)O(00)O(ooo

TBC next chapter

AN: Hope you liked it! No the Star Wars Arc is definitely not over yet. Once again, I'd like to mention that your reviews were very helpful. I'm kind of having trouble coming up with a crossover for the future, though it truly isn't important until the end of the star Wars Arc. If you guys could submit, in your reviews, ideas for crossovers, it would be very helpful. And I know the Star Wars Arc has not really unraveled itself completely yet, but I wanted to post something to expand on the prologue and to give an idea of how my writing will look.

I apologize for any descriptive errors that may have resulted in OOC characters.

I will probably not update as quickly as I did for this chapter. Although this chapter is reasonable, it still has flaws, and borg rabbit's comment about it being another prologue is probably quite accurate. Therefore, I have decided to change the name from Spacemen and Sandpeople to Arc I Prologue, or something like that.

Keep giving those great, productive reviews, and I'll be back!

PS: Do you think I should throw in a sailor moon arc? I'm indecisive, since it is quite a common thing to do, but if I did, I might make the senshi evil. Anyways, tell me how you feel about this.

PPS: Should I possibly make multiple different realities for one crossover? For an example of this, read Mirrors Multiplied, a masterful, yet sadly dead/on hold fic.

PPPS: I'm not sure whether this fic should be continuing or should resolve at some point. Review for your preference, please.

PPPPS: There will be no matchups in this arc, since I'm not sure I want to drag Star Wars characters into other arcs. Star wars ideas, like jedi, the force, lightsabers, etc. yes. Characters no.

PPPPPS: I just put this one here for fun.

PPPPPPS: I think you should go somewhere else. Your scaring me.

PPPPPPPS: Alright, then... carry on.

PPPPPPPPS: STOP READING THESE! IT GIVES ME THE CREEPS.

PPPPPPPPPS: I give up, whatever...

JA MATTA NE!


	3. Arc 1 Chapter 1: A New Hope

Journeys: Ranma's Adventures in the Multiverse

Arc 1, Chapter 1

By: MTG2192

DISCLAIMER: I own both Star Wars and Ranma. They are sitting on my shelf. I cannot, however, sell or make any profit off of any ideas related to them. Those rights belong to Viz Media® and Lucasfilm®.

AN: Thank you to MShrieken for suggesting the use of Halo in the future. I would like to do this, but I regretfully have not played it in a while, so I will have to study up on the plot. I once again ask that you give me some ideas for crossovers in the future. It would be helpful and I would greatly appreciate it.

Once again, please make your reviews productive. This helps to weed out useless reviews that merely tell you that you have done wrong. If you will criticize me, tell me what is wrong and HOW to FIX it. Don't just tell me my story sucks. All it does when you do that is make me think badly about you.

If I offend you in some way, please leave a message or review so that I can avoid it in the future. If I use part of your Idea, let it go, I have read many, MANY Fanfictions, and sometimes ideas mesh together.

This fiction will ABSOLUTELY NOT be dark, so if you are looking for a tearjerker/sadistic/angsty/soap opera fiction, go check out WFROSE or Mike2. Thrythlind also has a few of these but not exclusively.

Also, though the plot for this Arc is important, Ranma will NOT go through the entire trilogy. This story's plot is a quest for the key, not the Star Wars plot. Though he will likely finish the plot for this particular episode, he most likely will be sent to another universe after Episode IV.

Productive comments are appreciated. ENJOY!

ooo)O(00)O(ooo

The droids had landed.

Their escape pod had landed safely in the sand. The two cautiously checked their parts to make sure everything was there and functional. Luckily, nothing was wrong with them.

"What an odd planet…" C3PO said.

R2D2's reply to this was, of course, a series of beeps clicks that only C3PO could understand. In essence he just agreed with C3PO.

"Well, now that we're landed, I think we should go this way." C3PO said, pointing in a specific direction.

Once again, R2D2's response was a series of beeps and clicks saying that they should go towards the rocks, all part of a plan known only to R2D2. Of course, given the nature of such things, C3PO took this to mean R2D2 wanted to go a different way only for the sake of going a different way.

They split up.

ooo)O(00)O(ooo

Contrary to many people's beliefs, Ranma actually liked how it felt to be in his cursed form.

And that is why he hated his curse.

He was raised to be not only a man, but a man among men, and his curse, which had far superior sensations to the male body, tempted him. He needed to get rid of it or to accept it to stay sane.

At least he did in his home universe.

Ranma had begun to accept his curse, sure. It was still a nuisance, but it could be useful.

The superior sensations were definitely an added bonus. So were the free food, the fun that could be had by teasing people, the ability to tell how a girl thinks, and the ever elusive male fantasy of knowing exactly what makes a girl feel good. Not that Ranma had ever had any experience with that.

And of course, there were far worse curses to be had. Who would want to fall into the spring of drowned fish or spring of drowned octopus (god knows how either of these drowned. Perhaps they're saltwater fish?)? Spring of drowned Yeti riding an ox carrying an hawk and an eel could be useful, but devil hunters attacking constantly could get old real quick.

Ranma was lucky his cursed form was human… er… Juraian. Hence the perfect proportions of her body.

It was about this time after pondering these things for a second time since that portal that Ranma came back to her senses. An attractive young man (but not to Ranma, since her cursed form was lesbian**[1**) was helping Ranma to recover. Having realized the situation she was in, she decided to act.

"Excuse me, but could I have some hot water?" She asked.

"Well, we don't have much water around here, let alone energy to heat it. Why would you want hot water anyway? Cold water is more refreshing." He said.

"Just bring it, please. It has to do with something you wouldn't believe unless you saw it." Ranma was getting irritated, and she had a bit of a tone, though she could see why he would be hesitant. After all, they were in the middle of a gigantic desert.

Luke just nodded and complied, returning to the kitchen to boil some water. He knew he couldn't get any more information out of her unless he did. When the water was done boiling, he brought it in and presented it to Ranma.

"Thank you." Ranma said, pouring the water onto her head.

"Hey! Why are you doing that, you're wasting the wa-" He was saying, but abruptly stopped, noticing something fascinating occurring under the stream of water.

This was the first time Luke had witnessed Ranma activate her curse. It was about halfway through the transformations that the authors pronouns shifted and all description of Ranma became male until the next dousing of cold water.

Luke, at this time, was a very logic-reliant man. He needed to know why something happened each time it happened. It was on this occasion, when he could not find a reason for the transformation, that his brain decided to sleep on the thought, hoping that it could find an explanation when it woke up.

In other words, he fainted. But that's not what he would tell you had happened.

Ranma sighed. "Why does everybody react that way the first time?" He mumbled.

ooo)O(00)O(ooo

R2D2 was rolling among the rocks, grumbling (beeping, really) to itself. Unfortunately for R2D2, R2D2 was created with the 'foot in mouth' syndrome, something that often caused people and droids to offend people when no offense was meant. What was worse was that R2 was completely conscious of it after it happened.

The rocks were spiky and brown, and hid many small caverns under their shelter. Corridors could be seen as you passed from one large rock to another, and the entire area was quite similar to a neighborhood. A street went down the center with houses on either side, and though there were only rocks and a dirt path, this description was actually quite adequate.

In this "neighborhood" there were Javas, a race native to tatooine. They had their own language and kept their faces and bodies hidden under dark cloaks. They salvaged droids, taking abandoned droids into their transports and fixing the circuits. Quite greedy, the race would take any droid that couldn't claim an owner (by nature of the droid or the fact that it didn't have an owner) and modify it to suit the needs and conditions of the vast desert. Naturally, from their hiding spots, they saw R2 and ambushed it. R2 attempted to shoot small stun shots, but was subdued by the electric currents produced by the gun. The javas had captured it.

ooo)O(00)O(ooo

_(Cue Imperial March)_

Darth Vader and his admirals sat around a large round table with a military map in the middle. In a manner not far from that of Seele (which was currently operating in another universe), the elite and secret group made plans to further the empire and remove the Republic.

An imperial general, a superior of Darth Vader was discussing his plans, as discussed with the emperor, to overthrow the shambled remains of the once glorious Galactic Republic.

One man, however, was not satisfied. "Sir, you plan to remove the Republic, and yet you forget that it is all that keeps the various planets in line. With the removal of the republic, the other planets would surely join that _**pitiful**_ rebellion; and, with the forces they would easily have on hand, they would surely stand a chance of defeating us. Even the emperor is just a man, there is no way he could control the **entire galaxy** on just his whims and an outdated religion!"

Darth Vader, taking offense to this, made a motion with his thumb and index finger, simultaneously using the force to cut off the man's air supply. "As you can see, _**colonel**_, the force is not **outdated**, and it is **certainly not a religion**. The force is more powerful than you know, and the Emperor controls a great deal of its power. I am fully confident in his abilities to control the weak, merely symbolic governments on the planets of this galaxy." He said, filled with not-so-righteous anger.

The general would have none of this, however, and he did not want to lose one of his most competent officers because of Darth Vader's excessive anger. "Darth, Darth, that is enough. It wouldn't do for somebody to be hurt, now would it? That would be bad for the operation as a whole."

Vader reluctantly released the not-so-innocent colonel from the Force-induced chokehold. Vader then bowed to his superior, the General, and made his way toward the door.

"Darth, wait." The general commanded.

Vader complied.

"Despite the colonel's rudeness, he made a valid point." The general continued. "Indeed, there is little we can do RIGHT NOW to attempt a full takeover of the Republic. However, in a few hours, our ultimate weapon will be fully operational, and we can scare the Republic into submission."

Darth Vader left the room.

ooo)O(00)O(ooo

C3PO walked slowly and rigidly across the dunes of Tatooine.

"Damned R2." He grumbled to himself. "What does it think it is? Wandering off towards those dangerous-looking rocks is just ASKING for trouble. And here I am now, the oil on my joints drying off and sand replacing the oil. I better find my way to shelter, hopefully to a place with oil, fast. I don't want to be stuck in this horribly wretched wasteland of a planet…"

As if on cue, something that seemed to be a transport vehicle appeared in the distance. With renewed vigor, C3PO made his way, as quickly as a protocol droid could, toward the distant transport vehicle that had just appeared from over a dune.

"Over here!" C3PO shouted.

The transport did not make any sort of indication that the drivers had heard him.

"Over HERE!" He shouted, louder this time, and with a little more desperation than was truly necessary.

Despite this, it seemed that the transport HAD heard him this time, and it made a course towards the errant droid. C3PO sighed in relief. Then he wondered how exactly he sighed in the first place. After all, droids, robots with AI, did not take in air; and, generally, they did not sigh. But it was not important. At least, it was not as important as the massive desert transport that was headed his way.

As the transport approached C3PO had second thoughts. The transport WAS rather big, and the rust on the sides indicated that it was VERY old, perhaps not as safe as C3PO had imagined. The fact that there WAS rust was a mystery in and of itself: This hot, dry planet did not have enough surface moisture to cause that much rust in a DECADE. The transport must be AT LEAST a century old to have that much rust, maybe older. That rust was only surface rust anyways, as far as C3PO could tell, so the transport was not greatly damaged by it.

The transport stopped suddenly and abruptly. C3PO went rigid at the closeness of the transport to himself, and then he went back to being his old talkative and relatively pessimistic self.

"Hello!" He said to the javas. "I am C3PO, Human-Cyborg Relations. I noticed your large ship, and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to give me a ride. See, I lost my companion a while back, my joints are all clogging up, and I am in need of – "

Apparently the javas were annoyed by his overly talkative personality, so they stunned him and carried him onto the transport.

ooo)O(00)O(ooo

It was dark.

It was dark, and it was kind of scary.

Then again, the Death Star's detention block was never known for being well lit and safe. It's not overly surprising, though, as it wasn't a sleeping quarters, but more of a jail; or, more precisely, a dungeon.

And yet, Princess Leia didn't let that get to her. Instead, she thought back on the mistakes she had made in that particular rebellion transport, and how she could have done better.

She hoped R2D2 made it to Obi Wan. He really was her only hope.

And besides, if she were not rescued, the rebellion would fail.

She was essential.

Right?

Who was she kidding? The rebellion could survive without her. It may be set back a few days, and it would definitely have a funeral or something, but it wasn't essential for her to survive.

Sometimes, she hated this war more than the Empire itself. Sure, these moments were few and far between, and getting farther; but she just wished the war had never started in the first place. But the rebellion was SO CLOSE. Just a few weeks and a small amount of information, and they could send this massive space station of DEATH to its demise. But it relied on R2D2's success. In her failure, she had placed her ultimate trust in the hands – actually memory chip – of this single droid.

In football terms, it was a "Hail Mary" play.

Not that there was football on the Death Star.

Or anywhere in the Empire for that matter.

And yet, even in her desperation, a ray of hope shined through. She KNEW R2D2 would be successful.

The name of this episode was "A New Hope" after all. It would be surprising if R2D2 WASN'T successful.

ooo)O(00)O(ooo

Back on tatooine, R2D2 and C3PO suddenly and simultaneously woke from their stun gun induced slumber with the jolt of a Java Transport putting on the brakes.

"What was that?!" C3PO asked, worried. What a surprise. He was always worried about something.

R2D2 just rolled his optic sensor. Of course he didn't have eyes: He was a droid.

A few beeps indicated that R2D2 was speaking. C3PO did his best to glare at the little guy, but then realized that his facial features were not malleable enough to do so. Instead, he just stared at the little bastard.

R2 did his best to tilt his head in a confused expression.

Needless to say he was unsuccessful, as his head was attached to the rest of his body.

He fell onto his side.

C3PO fought the urge to laugh.

Then he realized that that was also impossible for a droid, as he took in no breath.

Jeez, there was too much impossibility for droids to make human gestures. C3PO did his best to pout, but realized, once again, he couldn't move his face.

Anyways, the transport put on the brakes, and the big door opened. C3PO would have strained his eyes because of the sudden light, but he was forced to withstand it because he had no eyelids.

"That's far too bright! I hate this God Forsaken Planet! It is far too dry!"

A series of beeps indicated that R2D2 heard him.

"Oh, shut up, you useless bag of bolts!"

R2D2 made another series of beeps in an angry tone.

"I am NOT a COWARD! You're just RECKLESS!"

A single beep indicated that R2D2 did not appreciate that comment.

C3PO turned away from him in exasperation.

The javas quickly ran into the transport and pulled out rods that looked like two-pronged forks. They positioned themselves at the extreme ends of the group of droids and herded them into a condensed area. It seemed that these rods were, in fact, prodding rods; and they were used for "herding" droids that did not technically belong to you. This made sense, as the rods seemed to be made out of crude scrap metal; and they contained a single primitive alkaline battery, as opposed to the widely used energy crystals throughout the universe.

But the droids knew, due to their AI chips, that if a rod touched them, they would feel a jolt and probably short circuit. So these rods were just for show.

The javas lined up the droids in front of a moisture farm.

A strange man came out of the moisture farm holding what seemed to be money.

"Hello, what do we have here?" Came the voice of the strange man.

End Arc 1, Chapter 1 

ooo)O(00)O(ooo

AN: I know, it's not much of a cliffhanger, since you probably have seen Star Wars, and you probably know that he is going to buy two certain droids.

In this chapter, the amount of Ranma scenes is limited because I wanted to effectively produce the setting. I know I have only really dropped Ranma into the plot so far, and I know there aren't many original parts yet, but don't worry! Ranma's chaotic nature would never allow normality for long.

Also, for those who would say that any story where Ranma likes his girl side is OOC, I know. That's why I am planning on putting him through things that help him to accept it more. There will be REASONS for him to like it, and they will not just suddenly appear. This is a sub-conflict in the plot. (Major plot element revealed here).

Also, **Tama Saga**, sorry I did not reply to your last message to me. My email service automatically deleted it because of the huge buildup of spam, and I couldn't retrieve it. Also, I know this is almost a fusion, but it will get better.

Until next time, Ja Ne!


End file.
